


DA Drabbles

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Series: Dark Angel Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dark Angel drabbles. Post-season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destination Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Where do man-made beings go after death?

“Stealing’s a bad thing, right? I mean, it violates one of those commandment thingies the Ordinaries are always jabbering about.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Alec replied, a little unsure where Mole was headed.

Mole sucked thoughtfully on his ever-present cigar. “So that means we’re going to Hell?”

“Nah. Can’t be damned to Hell if you don’t have a soul in the first place, right?”

“Damn,” Mole grumbled. “I was really looking forward to the heat.”

 


	2. Symbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Max and Alec, connected.

You claim not to care, but every time something bad happens you’re first in line to stop it.

You claim you don’t need me, you tell me to go away, but every time something bad happens your eyes beg mine to fix it.

I hit you, and you don’t even try to dodge it.

You hit me, but not as hard as you might.


	3. Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What's in a title?

Morning meeting, Terminal City. Max barked her orders and flounced off into her office, slamming the door so hard it bounced open, hit the wall, and swung shut again. Silence reigned. 

Alec made shooing motions at the assembled transgenics. “You heard the boss. Bip bip.”

“Why do you back her play?” Mole demanded, chomping furiously on his cigar. “Just take the freaking title already! You do all the hard work anyway.”

Alec snorted. “Nah, being C.O. would ruin my image.”  


“What image? That pretty boy, smart ass thing you do to cover up the fact you’re actually a decent solider?”

“Not an image. It’s who I am now.” Alec pinned Mole with a hard gaze. “So Max is a tad bitchy. No one’s calling you Mary Sunshine either. Get used to it, because I ain’t taking the job.”  


Alex stalked away. If he had a tail it would be twitching in agitation. Mole tossed a salute at his back. “But you already have it.”

 


	4. What's normal, anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Max and Alec and their messy relationship.

“All we do is fight,” Max complained.

“So?” Alec shrugged.

“So?! It’s not… normal. It’s not how things are supposed to be. Normal couples—”

“What’s normal got to do with us?” Alec scoffed. “So what if we fight and bitch at each other? You hurt me and I hurt you and then we kiss and make up. No one else makes me feel this way, Max. I like it. You make me feel alive and I’m not letting you go,” he growled and caught her lips in a brutal kiss.

It was a long time before either transgenic came up for air. 

“Screw normal,” Max smiled.

Alec shuddered. “Not literally I hope,” he smirked. 

Max rolled her eyes and yanked Alec closer for another kiss.


	5. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reflects on why he stays.

Alec often wondered why he stayed in Seattle. It wasn’t like Max was nice to him. The only thing he got from her was pain and misery.

_‘And you love it,’_ whispered the voice inside his head.

_‘Yeah, I love getting blamed for every thing that goes wrong in her life,’_ Alec countered, fully realizing the futility of arguing with his own subconscious. _‘I love being ignored until she needs someone to dump on. I love the insults and the hitting and the bitchiness. But mostly, I love the way she’s so ready to believe the worst of me.’_

Truth was, Alec loved a challenge. He didn’t want easy. He had that with every girl he hooked up with since the escape, and none held his interest longer than it took to talk them into his bed. Max was the only one that met him as an equal. She was fierce and alive in a way few others were in this dull, grey world.

You play with fire, you get burned. But what a rush!


End file.
